


The Way They Are

by FortheLoveofFantasy



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angelus was a dick, Angst, Darla and Drusilla are bitches, F/F, F/M, M/M, MAJOR CANNON DIVERGENCE, Spike is a good actor, slight disability, slurs and derogatory language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortheLoveofFantasy/pseuds/FortheLoveofFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somewhat unknown member of 'The Whirlwind' family comes to sunny dale to change it up.</p><p>*Set after the episode 'School Hard'*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way They Are

William the Bloody now Spike was pissed!!! He was pissed at the charade of an unlife he was living 'cause of a crazy vampire bitch who said she would dust his Sire and Childe if he didn't love her. He was also pissed 'cause said sire had ruined his feast and tried to play him for a fool! AND 'cause he hadn't tried to find him before now. Lastly he was pissed 'cause this slayer had family and friends to help her.....including said Sire.

 

 Currently he was on his way back from a night of hunting for himself and the crazy bitch. Just a few meters away from the mansion he smelt someone he hadn't seen in a long time and raced into the drawing room, dragging Drusilla's meal with him. Drusilla was holding her head and moaning when he walked into the room, a man standing in front of her with his back to the door. He walked past the man he really wanted to hug but wasn't entirely sure was real to see what was wrong with her.

 

"Drusilla? What's wrong? Did you see something?" His tone wasn't as lovey dovey as usual, he just wasn't in the mood. It brought about a bark of laughter from the other man. After instructing an underling to take both Drusilla and her food to the basement room he turned to face the quietly chuckling male.

 

He had sandy blonde hair cut to his ears that looked like he was constantly running his hand through it. Standing just under Spikes' own five foot seven he was thin but with clear muscle and had piercing green eyes. His lips curled into a smirk at Spike's perusal.

 

"Don't you recognise me William?" The faint Russian accent brought back lots of memories Spike had pushed to the side for the sake of his sanity.

 

"Leksi?" He moved closer to the slightly younger vampire and pressed his hand to his long lost lover and childe's face before sweeping him into a hug and inhaling his scent for the first time in one hundred years.

 

"Did you forget me Sire? After all it has been awhile since you all left." The smirk dropped from Aleksi's lips and something dark, painful and haunted passed across his features before the cocky nonchalance was back.

 

"Cor, Aleksi course I remember you. It's great to see ya luv." 


End file.
